


[Podfic] One of Oak and the Other, Linden

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [16]
Category: The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: 1930s, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, Blimps & Dirigibles, Cover Art, Established Relationship, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, Married Couple, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Repods Welcome, Storytelling, Temporary Character Death, baucis and philemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dirigible ride away from Ahm Shere is a long one. The first night is longer still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] One of Oak and the Other, Linden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One of Oak and the Other, Linden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400081) by [Who Shot AR (akerwis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/289223.html). Also posted [on DW](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/135741.html).

  
(cover by [bessyboo](http://coversbybessyboo.tumblr.com) (or here: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)))

 **Length:** 0:08:02

Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/FPF_other/%5Bmummy%5D%20one%20of%20oak%20and%20the%20other%2C%20linden%20%28who%20shot%20ar%2C%20sylvaine%29.mp3) (7.5 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)!):


End file.
